User blog:OnePieceNation/New Badge Names and Designs.
Allright People they are coming the badges are getting renamed by me and redesigned by -darkchylde and me and whoever else want to join us, it is a team effort, a community effort to be precise. Badge Names The Edit Badges Now Say: 1 edit Hunter Applicant Previous name: Making a Difference 5 edits First Exam Survivor Previous name: Just the Beginning 10 edits Second Exam Survivor Previous name: Making Your Mark 25 edits Third Exam Survivor Previous name: Friend of the Wiki 50 edits Fourth Exam Survivor Previous name: Collaborator 100 edits Final Exam Survivor Previous name: Wiki Builder 250 edits Official Hunter Previous name: Wiki Leader 500 edits Single Star Hunter Previous name: Wiki Expert So how can you become a double star or triple star hunter Well for those we will have some unique special badges, which will be posted on your profile. They will be designed by me and darkchylde if she wants to join me. Special Badges 5000 edits Double Star Hunter 500.000 edits Triple Star Hunter The Picture Badges Now Say: 1 edit First Restricted Slot Card Previous Name: Snapshot 5 edits Fifth Restricted Slot Card Previous Name: Paparazzi 10 edits Tenth Restricted Slot Card Previous Name: Illustrator 25 edits Twentieth-Fifth Restricted Slot Card Previous Name: Collector 50 edits Fiftieth Restricted Slot Card Previous Name: Art Lover 100 edits All 40 Spell Cards Collected Previous Name: Decorator 250 edits Final Restricted Slot Card Previous Name: Designer 500 edits Game Master Previous Name: Curator Special Badges 5000 edits Game Creator 500.000 edits Original Game Concept Inventor The Category Badges Now Say: 1 edit You've Entered the Heavens Arena's First Floor Previous Name: Make a Connection 5 edits You've Reached the 50th Floor Previous Name: Trail Blazer 10 edits You've Reached the 100th Floor Previous Name: Explorer 25 edits You've Reached the 150th Floor Previous Name: Tour Guide 50 edits You've Reached the 200th Floor Previous Name: Navigator 100 edits You've Won 10 Matches on the 200th Floor Previous Name: Bridge Builder 250 edits You're a Floor Master Now Previous Name: Wiki Planner Special Badges 2500 edits Entering the Battle Olympia 25.000 edits Winning the Battle Olympia The Blog Post Badge Now Says: 1 blog post Joining the Mafia Community Previous Name: Something to Say Special Badges 100 blog posts Becoming the Right Hand Man 1000 blog posts Becoming a Mafia Boss 100.000 blog posts Becoming one of the Ten Dons. The Blog Comment Badges Now Say: Commented on 3 different blogs Taking the Bus to Kukuroo Mountain Previous Name: Opiniator Commented on 10 different blogs Opening the Testing Gate Previous Name: And One More thing Special Badge Commented 100 times on blogs Training at the Guard's House Commented 1000 times on blogs Waiting at the Butler's Quarters Commented 7500 times on blogs Entering the Zoldyck Mansion The Wiki Love Track Badges Now Say: 5 Days Passing the Hunter Exam Previous Name: Key to The Wiki 14 Days Rescuing Killua Previous Name: Two weeks on the Wiki 30 Days Learning Nen Previous Name: Devoted 60 days Opening Ging’s Box Previous Name: Dedicated 100 days Entering Greed Island Previous Name: Addicted 200 days Meeting Kite and fighting the Chimera Ants Previous Name: A Wiki Life 365 days Voting in the Hunter Chairman Election Previous Name: A Wiki Hero Special Badge 5 years (1825 days) Entering the Dark Continent 10 years (3650 days) whatever the next arc is about The Special Achievements Badges Now Say: Joining the Wiki Soldier Ant Previous Name: Welcome to the Wiki Adding to your own User Page Officer Ant Previous Name: Introduction Leaving a Talk Page Message Squadron Leader Previous Name: Stopping by to say Hi Creating the Wiki Ant Queen Previous Name: Creator Special Badges Being a User with Special Rights Royal Family Being an Admin Royal Guard Being a Bureaucrat Ant King *the berserk wiki has changed the admin sign into mercenary we might be able to do the same thing with our admin sign. The Secret Achievement Badges Now Say: Making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation Attacking the Underground Auction Previous Name : Pounce Making 100 edits on pages in a single day Fighting the Shadow Beasts Previous Name : Caffeinated Making the Lucky 1,000th edit on the wiki Wild Luck Alexandrite Previous Name : Lucky Edit Special Badges Making 100.000 edits to the wiki Slaughtering the Mafia Making the Lucky 1.000.000th edit Luck Bankbook Edit: MrGenial who disagrees with all of this has put a poll about this on the main page, I however changed it into three since the images and titles should be polled seperately. So please cast your vote again, since an edit to the poll template resets the poll count, which is annoying. ''' Badge Designs '''The Edit Badges 1 edit Old Design My New Design -Darkchylde's New Design 5 edits Old Design My Design -Darkchylde's New Design 10 edits Old Design My Design -Darkchylde's New Design 25 edits Old Design My Design -Darkchylde's New Design 50 edits Old Design My Design -Darkchylde's New Design 100 edits Old Design My Design -Darkchylde's New Design 250 edits Old Design My Design -Darkchylde's New Design 500 edits Old Design My Design -Darkchylde's New Design 5000 edits My Design 500.000 edits My Design The Picture Badges 1 Picture Old Design My Design 5 Pictures Old Design My Design 10 Pictures Old Design My Design 25 Pictures Old Design My Design 50 Pictures Old Design My Design 100 Pictures Old Design My Design 250 Pictures Old Design My Design 500 Pictures Old Design My Design 5000 Pictures My Design 500.000 Pictures My Design The Category Badges 1 category Old Design My Design 5 categories Old Design My Design 10 categories Old Design My Design 25 categories Old Design My Design 50 categories Old Design My Design 100 categories Old Design My Design 250 categories Old Design My Design 2500 categories My Design 250.000 categories My Design The Blog Post Badges' 1 Blog Post Old Design My Design 100 blog posts My Design 1000 blog posts My Design 100.000 blog posts My Design The Blog Comment Badges 3 Comments Old Design My Design 10 comments Old Design My Design 100 comments My Design 1000 comments My Design 7500 comments My Design The Wiki Love Track Badges' 5 days Old Design My Design 14 days Old Design My Design 30 days Old Design My Design 60 days Old Design My Design 100 days Old Design My Design 200 days Old Design My Design 365 days Old Design My Design 1825 days (5 years) My Design 3650 (10 years) My Design The Special Achievements Badges Welcome to the Wiki Badge Old Design My First Design My Second Design Adding to User Page Old Design My Design Leaving a Talk Page message Old Design My Design Creating the wiki Old Design My Design Being a user with special rights. My Design Being an admin My Design Being a bureaucrat My design The Secret Achievement Badges Making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation Old Design My Design Making 100 edits on pages in a single day Old Design My Design Making the Lucky 1,000th edit on the wiki Old Design My Design Making 100.000 edits to the wiki My Design Making the Lucky 1.000.000th edit My Design Edit:work in progress. Category:Blog posts